


Konec jedné lásky

by MaryBarrens



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Songfic
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co kdyby si Edward prosadil svůj názor bez ohledu na Bellu? Co kdyby ji připravil o dítě? Odpustila by mu?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Konec jedné lásky

_Tak, je dohráno… Tys brečel? Já ano._  
 _Nad hrůzou, nad krásou_  
 _Ti mrtví – kdepak jsou? Kdepak jsou?_  
 _Láska, ta nezná čas. A živí trápí se zas._  
 _(Lucie Bílá – Tak je dohráno)_  


Odešla. Opustila ho. Navždy. 

Opustila ho, protože věděla, že mu nikdy nedokáže odpustit to, co jí udělal. 

Prominula mu, že ji kdysi opustil. Prominula mu, že se chtěl nechat zabít. Prominula mu, že nenávidí Jaka – koneckonců, to byla zčásti její vina. 

Milovala ho natolik, že by mu odpustila absolutně cokoli. 

Jen tohle ne. 

Tak neskutečně moc jí ublížil, vzal jí to, po čem toužila nejvíce na světě, připravil ji o to nejcennější, co mohla mít a co neskutečně milovala. 

Ukradl jí její dítě, _jejich_ dítě. 

Vzal jí jejího kouzelného Edwarda juniora, toho růžolícího chlapečka s andělským obličejíčkem a zářivě zelenýma očima, chlapečka z jejích snů. 

Jejího _syna_.

Její děťátko, synáček, kterého milovala ještě dříve, než zjistila, že ho nosí. 

A Edward ji o něj připravil. Dovolil tomu zvířeti uvnitř sebe vystoupit na povrch a nechal se jím ovládnout. 

Bolelo to, strašně moc, když vzal její dítě, zaryl mu ty kamenné prsty do hebké kůže a jakkoli se tomu snažila zabránit, slabá a vzlykající, vyrval ho z jejího lůna, drobounkého, bezmocného a nevinného…

Aby ho zabil. 

Bránila se mu, křičela na něj – otřásajíc se divokým pláčem – dokud nepřišla i o ty poslední zbytky sil. 

Potom už jen ležela, neschopna pohybu, uslzené oči upřené na strop a nic necítila. 

Jako by byla mrtvá. A ona byla, protože její srdce bylo vytrženo z těla společně se synkem, aby bylo následně rozdupáno a odhozeno do prachu u silnice. 

Přála si zemřít.

_Sám zločin už je trest_  
 _Někde to psáno jest_  
 _Přes svíčku vítr vál_  
 _Plamínek hoří dál…_  
 _(Lucie Bílá – Tak je dohráno)_  


Zlomilo ji to. 

Když se probudila, ležela v bílých přikrývkách v tom domě, který se stal dějištěm její noční můry, její břicho bylo ploché a prázdné. Tiskla si k němu ruce a po tvářích jí kanuly tiché slzy. 

Edward seděl vedle její postele a ve tváři měl výraz úlevy. 

„Ach, bože, Bello, jsem tak rád, že jsi se probudila…“

Jeho hlas byl stejně hebký jako kdykoli dříve. Jen ona v něm už neslyšela samet, ale ostří nože. 

Nože, kterým zabil její sny…

Nože, kterým ji připravil o všechno. 

Přitiskla si ruce k břichu silněji a přála si vrátit čas. Proč se to jenom muselo stát? Čím si to zasloužila? 

Položil jí ruku na rameno. Zachvěla se a ucukla. Copak byl jeho dotyk vždycky tak _chladný_? Nebo to bylo tím, že právě ztratila iluze, že se zvedla ta mlha zamilovanosti a ona ho konečně uviděla jasně? 

„Edwarde…?“

„Neboj se, Bello, je to v pořádku. Dostali jsme to ven dřív, než ti to mohlo ublížit.“ 

Dech se jí zadrhnul v hrdle. To? _To_?! Bylo to dítě, proboha, jejich dítě! Jak se mohl tvářit tak klidně?! 

Nevěřícně se na něj dívala a namáhavě se posadila, aby mu lépe viděla do tváře. 

Setřásla jeho dlaň ze svého ramene. 

„Ty toho… nelituješ?“ 

Byla šokovaná. 

Její otázka ho udivila, ale okamžitě se ze svého překvapení vzpamatoval. Jeho obličej byl tvrdý a bez výrazu, jeho zlaté oči ledové. 

Nehnul ani brvou, jen se jí upřeně díval do očí, které se znovu začaly zalévat slzami. 

„Ne.“

_Tak snad poprvé_  
 _Zranils mě do krve_  
 _Víc něž trnů pár_  
 _Víc než dravčí spár_  
 _(Lucie Bílá – Čas)_  


Zatmělo se jí před očima. 

Kdo to je, ten chlapec vedle ní? Tohle už nebyl její něžný a ohleduplný Edward. Tohle byl vrah, krutý a bezohledný. Bezcitný. 

Tohoto muže neznala. Byl to vůbec ještě on? 

Nedokázala se mu podívat do tváře. Nedokázala se na něj podívat, věděla, že by mu musela vyškrábat oči za to, jak ji zranil. Jak ji _zradil_.

Jak to jen mohl udělat? Jak mohl zabít něco tak rozkošného, tak bezbranného, jako její nenarozené děťátko? Jak si to mohl _ne_ vyčítat? 

Zůstalo v něm vůbec ještě něco lidského, nebo si to jenom namlouvala, lapena v sítích své nekonečné lásky k němu? 

Jak se v něm mohla tolik mýlit? 

Nenáviděla ho. 

A stejně tak nenáviděla i sebe. Jak to jen mohla dovolit? Neochránila svoje dítě, svoji budoucnost, svého malého Edwarda, toho sladkého zelenookého chlapečka… Neochránila ho. 

To kvůli ní musel zemřít. 

Každá vteřina pro ni byla utrpením. Ze spánku se budila s křikem z děsivých snů, které ji nemilosrdně pronásledovaly. Když byla vzhůru, byla zajatcem svých vzpomínek. 

S Edwardem nemluvila. Nemohla. Odmítala se na něj i jen podívat. Nedokázala být s ním, když byl vrahem nevinných. Nedokázala být s ním, když ho nenáviděla. 

_Nechtěla_ být s ním. Už nikdy. 

Jakmile to bylo možné, odešla od něj. A nic z toho, co jí řekl – on nebo kdokoli jiný – to nemohlo změnit. 

Už se rozhodla. Definitivně. 

Opustila ho. 

A doufala, že už ho nikdy v životě neuvidí. 

_Na Větrným návrší oheň vyhasnul_  
 _Já se tě už nedočkám_  
 _Hejno černejch havranů se rozletí_  
 _Snad ví, že smutek mám_  
 _(Lucie Bílá – Čas)_  


Léta plynula. 

Žila sama, v Londýně. Ve velkém deštivém městě, kde se kdysi narodil Carlisle. Ne, nedokázala na ně nikdy úplně zapomenout. 

Ačkoli se o to snažila. 

Bolelo ji vzpomínat, ještě stále ji to uvnitř trhalo, stále ještě cítila v hrudi palčivou bolest, když si vybavila ty děsivé události onoho večera, který jí zničil život. 

Stále to bolelo. 

Ale jak šel čas, jak jí přibývaly roky a vrásky se vrývaly hlouběji a hlouběji do jejího obličeje, její nenávist k Edwardovi pomalu umírala. 

Až zemřela docela a to jediné, co zbylo, byl smutek. 

Smutek za ztracené dítě. Smutek za ztracenou rodinu. Smutek za ztracenou lásku. 

Neodpustila mu, na to byla rána, jež jí způsobil, příliš hluboká, příliš zraňující a krvavá…

Ale už ho nedokázala nenávidět. Bylo to přece tak dávno… A ona ho stále milovala. 

Nikdy ho nepřestala milovat. Ani to nešlo. Nezáleželo na tom, co udělal, tam někde v hloubi duše to byl přece pořád Edward… její Edward…

Jenže kdykoli si na něj vzpomněla, kdykoli před očima zahlédla ty bronzově hnědé vlasy nebo milující úsměv, vybavil se jí zároveň i její křik a jeho chladné „ne“, když se ho ptala, jestli lituje toho, že zabil jejich dítě…

Bylo to příliš provázané, to dobré i to zlé, co ji – co _je_ – potkalo, příliš bolestné na to, aby se s tím kdy plně smířila. 

Ano, byl to zvláštní osud. Nejdřív dostala všechno, co chtěla, a ještě mnohem víc, aby o to vše mohla být vzápětí připravena. 

Mělo to tak být? Snad…

Osud. Tak nevyzpytatelný… tak beznadějný. 

_Tiše stéká čas_  
 _Po mně stéká čas_  
 _Zrádná mořská sůl_  
 _Odpadává z řas_  
 _(Lucie Bílá – Čas)_  



End file.
